


Hands

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: The touch between two. A drabble.





	Hands

They’ve held hands before, completely incidentally. A touch here through rough terrain, assistance over an object or out of an automobile. Occasionally for comfort, grasping hands when longing for an embrace, neither ready to face that next step. Each touch sparked between them, showing them the promise of what could be.

Now they hold hands for no purpose, entwining fingers in public the same way their bodies echo in private. Their palms meet in a warm embrace. From strangers to colleagues, then friends to lovers, now each touch is a declaration, a joy, an acknowledgement of the love they share.


End file.
